In My Arms
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: She was in love with him, their love was forbidden. But they worked it out, eventually.  Drinny, Don't like, don't read :D
1. Epilouge

_Epilouge_

_~:~_

_He looked at her_

_She looked at him_

_Never allowed too look too long_

_Never allowed to share love_

_But they did not care_

_Her eyes met his_

_He smiled in secret_

_And they shared the secret all along_

_Until that day came_

_When everything fell apart_

_~:~_

**_ I suck at these things, but soon there will be more to come! See you soon :D_**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Do not own the characters! All rights goes to J.K. Rowling :)**

~:~

She breathed deeply there, walking through the castle toward the Great Hall. She was back at the school after the Christmas and finally get to meet her brother and his friends again. She was currently dating Harry, because no one would be happy if she they knew she was dating him, and the fact that she was now married to him.

She had told her family that she wanted to spend Christmas with a friend, who had invited her on a vacation, and they'd had nothing against it. At that time, she and he had gotten married on Christmas Eve. But they had decided that she would continue with her false relationship with Harry. It was anyways not go any farther than hugs and kisses, that's their plan at least. But if he was going to beg for more, she would leave him.

Today was the welcoming dinner and she walked slowly, in her beautiful emerald green dress that her lovely husband had given her. It was laced at the back and incredibly sexy. She was hot, I mean really hot, and just because she loved her husband that she had chosen to wear that dress of everything he had given her at Christmas. Because he loved to see her in it. To it she wore a simple pair of diamond earrings the he also had given her.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors with a smile and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

She looked over to the Slytherins and saw her beloved husband sit there. God, she missed to be in his arms. She sat down near Harry and the others smiled. Hermione was wearing a beautiful purple dress that showed her cleavage just enough. Ron was as charming as always in the suit he had worn to the Yule ball a couple of years back.

"Hello" she said sitting down opposite to Harry, she didn't need to sit just beside him, right?

~:~

Draco sighed, he sat there between his so called friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, they could be so idiotic sometimes. Crabbe was once again telling the story of when he 'accidentally' thrown food at her sister and how it had developed into a full-on food-war.

Draco, Wasn't listening to Crabbe at all, just concentrating on not look at the double doors too often. He looked down at his goblet with pumpkin juice and moved that stubborn piece of hair, that would rather fall in front of his eyes and not on the side of the head.

When the doors opened and she came in, he straightened up and looked at her, in secret of course because it was unacceptable that he would ever be with one of her kind. He followed her with his gaze for just a short moment, but when she sat down he turned his gaze to his plate.

He sighed and cut of a piece of the food that he then put in his mouth and chewed. He looked around himself, beside him sat like earlier, Crabbe and Goyle and across from him sat Pansy Parkinson and smiled. He looked at her for a moment and then he hissed at her.

"What?" he mumbled and looked down to his food again.

"Well... I was wondering where you got that ring?" she said quietly and pointed at his finger.

He looked down at it and looked up at Parkinson again.

"That's none of your business." The girl across from him looked surprised at him before she turned too her food again.

He sighed and glanced at her, she wore that emerald green dress he'd given her and she looked wonderful.

~:~

Ginny sighed when none of the other three seemed to notice her arrival. She pretended to move her hair over the shoulder and looked at her husband. Oh, god, she longed to be there. But, yeah, he was there with that Pansy right now and was wondering when she could be with him again, in his arms. She had a short thought about the room of requirement, but how would she tell him that without being to obvious?

Hermione looked at her.

"Ginny, you seem a little bit distant, how was your vacation?" Ginny smiled before she answered.

"Oh, it was actually really nice. But it wasn't like when you're gathered with the family." she smiled at Hermione before she bit her lip and hid her left hand, with the rings under the table.

She looked at her plate but she didn't feel like eating. Actually, she was felt pretty sick, but she didn't understand why.

~:~

Draco looked at her once more, just when she turned away from him. He had this urge to just walk over there and hug her, but he couldn't.

He chose to continue with his eating while he wondered about how he would get her attention without anyone noticing.

He took the last bite of his food and put away the silverware and fumbled for something in the pockets of the black jacket.

He glanced again, towards Ginny and the Gryffindor table and saw how Hermione glared at him and he glared back before he turned his attention to now listen to Parkinson who was telling that she'd gotten a new broom for Christmas. He himself wasn't so interested but decided to listen to her so that it wouldn't seem like he was all too distant.

After being bored to death and that he didn't want to listen anymore he stood up and walked with long and fast steps toward the doors and glanced towards the Gryffindor table, once again, he opened the doors and stepped out.

He looked around himself while walking and turned right at the stair instead of going up and went to the empty courtyard. There the snow was laying still and shining like diamonds in the moon light.

He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the moon.

~:~

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, then he turned to Ron, who was as usual having too much food in his mouth at the same time. He shook his head and turned and looked at Hermione who shook her head while looking at Ron.

He looked over to the teachers table where Dumbledore sat in the middle and all the other teachers around himself.

Hagrid was not easy to miss, the best teacher and caretaker on the school, if Harry could say so himself.

He remembered how he had reacted when Hagrid had come to get him from the Dursleys for the first time.

~:~

Ginny just sat where she was, with her gaze at the plate.

"I need som air" she mumbled before she stood up and went out.

She came out to the courtyard, but she had no idea Draco was there, and fell to her knees in the snow and threw up. She silently whimpered and hated to do it. And she was freezing, because she was only wearing the dress and a pair of pretty shoes.

What was she supposed to say or do?

Why did she feel like this?

There was no real explanation on what she wanted.

~:~

Draco didn't hear anyone come out but when he heard someone whimper, he turned around fast saw a girl with ginger colored hair.

He didn't react on that it was her first but stood still at the spot but when he got the info to his brain, and he realized that it was her he ran to her and grabbed her.

He turned her and moved away her hair from her face and looked her in the eyes, she did not seem to be well at all.

He took a napkin from his pocket and dried her face with it and caressed her cheek.

"Ginny?" he asked carefully while looking at her with sympathetic eyes. He took her in his arms and held her.

~:~

Ginny curled up in his arms sobbing and whispered quietly.

"Draco, Draco" she felt how it was on the way again, but it didn't.

She breathed softly, she had no idea of why she was puking but right now, she didn't care. She had no idea about if the others inside cared about that she was gone, but she hoped they weren't. She was still freezing but it was better when she had him, she did love him over anything else.

~:~

**So what do you think? Too short? Comment! And it feels kinda wierd, cuz I haven't been writing in a long time and now doing this? Wow...**

**And I want to clarify, Draco is wearing the suit he was wearing in the 6th film :) And this is after the 6th book, and Dumbledore is still alive and the dark side hasn't taken over Hogwarts!**


End file.
